The New Teen Titans
by TaiNTeD CReaTiViTY
Summary: A new lot of Teen Titans have arisen to help maintain peaceful serenity in their city. Yet a new villain has shown up and seems almost impossible to stop. Pretty suckish summary. Story on hold till further notice.
1. Welcome To My New Story

Hello other Teen Titans fans.

This is going to be my second story, and I'm looking for five OC's to add into it. I'm a little inexperienced at writing, but not as bad as some stories I've read, so I hope you enjoy it. I may take a little time to update it because I'm also writing a whole load of chapters for another one of my stories, (written for Avatar – The Last Airbender), but I'll do the best I can. Excuse some of the misspelled words, or, improperly used grammar, or just any other writing failure.

There are only a few rules on the matter of submitting on OC:

You have to make your OC have powers that aren't anything like my character. Same goes for her personality.

They have to be part of the Teen Titans already, and all used to one another. (Hopefully all getting along)

No villains please, I have them all waiting to be used already.

There ages can only be from twelve to seventeen.

To submit an OC you have to copy the list below, answer them for all of it, and then present it in the reviews. Not in PM's please.

And that's about all the rules. They're simple enough. Also, I only need two girls and three guys, and if I get to my deadline without enough people, I'll just have to redo it. Sorry if you don't get picked, but I do have a fair bit of a storyline planned out ahead. Please read and review, criticism helps me understand what I do wrong so don't be afraid to do so, just as long as it isn't too rude.

List:

Name: (First), (Middle?), (Last), (Nickname?) (Goes by now?)

Gender:

Age:

Orientation:

Birthday:

Skin tone:

Eye colour*:

Hair colour*:

Hair style:

Casual clothes:

Titan clothes: (Some people may choose separate clothing for either occasion)

Height:

Powers: (Two or three at the very most, please)

Weapons: (If any, powers are enough if you like)

Personality:

Past:

Family:

How they joined the Teen Titans?: (This would be helpful)

Extra:

Okay, and now time for my character. Please, try not to copy anything from her. Those who don't copy are more likely to be chosen. Note: I will picture most of this in Anime/Cartoon form.

Name: Alorna, Rose, Timentes. She only has rude nicknames so far. Goes by her normal name.

Gender: Female

Age: Thirteen, almost fourteen.

Orientation: Straight but she remains unjudging. She also has never had a boyfriend and knows there isn't any chance at her school so she doesn't have crushes.

Birthday: 10th October

Skin tone: Naturally tanned, not overdone.

Eye colour*: Dark brown with lighter brown-goldish circles around the iris.

Hair colour*: Mousy brown with highlights the same colour of the circles in her eyes all through it, and some darker lights here and there.

Hair style: Very straight but she doesn't use a straightener, it just falls like that naturally. She has a fringe that's cut neatly just above her eyebrow line.

Casual clothes: When not in school, black corset short dress with white seams and white flecks at the edge of her black denim short shorts. (Not short enough to be slutty) Just over her knee high black and white stripped socks and black and white checkered Converse's.

Titan clothes: None, yet.

Height: 5'7 but from her shy and timidness at first, she seems shorter and cuter.

Powers: Hasn't discovered hers yet. (What they are though: Much stronger, faster, agile and flexible than the average human being. She can control her weight at times so she can 'float' for a while if she wants to. She's rather good with human weapons, namely, knives/daggers/swords/guns. She also has the uncanny ability to have mental conversations with animals and humans)

Weapons: Named already.

Personality: Alorna is very timid and shy to everyone. She doesn't speak unless she's forced to, usually by threats. She's a very high achiever in school despite never speaking up in class. She always hangs by herself when at school, secretly admiring the Teen Titans for keeping the country safe. She is bullied constantly at home and at school, but no matter how bad her injuries, if she can stay conscious she doesn't say anything. Maybe the odd whimper or yelp but that's all. Once known well in a friend way, she actually laughs and chats easily but still doesn't talk about her private life.

Past: She doesn't have much of a past, it's always been the same after her fourth birthday. She was born in Germany but her parents died shortly after in an armed robbery. She was left in an orphanage till she was four and was taken by a seemingly nice and young couple. Once she was taken back to their home they abused her profusely, yelling at one another and usually taking out there anger on her. She has many faint scars scattered all over her anatomy from different types of abusing. It's a bit of a wonder how she's still alive.

Family: Her family are pretty simple. Mum, Dad, Brother. The brother is five years older than her and is occasionally nice, but has a mental problem and can end up hurting her without knowing what he's doing. Her mother is under a lot of stress from work and being told she's good-for-nothing constantly by her husband who's an alcoholic and jobless. That's where all the violence comes in.

How they joined the Teen Titans: She hasn't yet.

Extra: Despite her being relatively skinny and hurt she can run fast, which saves her from some people. She knows of quite a few hiding places around the school and city and so usually hangs there after school and/or on the weekends. Alorna has a pet black cat that she hides from everyone called Nyra. She's pure black apart from her white tipped tail and a white paw shaped mark on the bottom of her right shoulder and has bright golden orbs for eyes. (No other pets please)

I will be waiting for exactly one month for OC's. One month from when I post this, I'll post the winners and start writing. Might be before if I get a lot of OC's. I hope you all enjoy the story. Oh, and it's rated T for language, violence and possibly hints of other activity.

*Colour is spelt correctly from where I am. In New Zealand we have some words that are spelt slightly differently to the American's.


	2. OC Results

** Results:**

Okay, so it took me a while but I finally decided on the winners who will be the Teen Titans in this story. I'm sorry to all those who didn't make it but it was really, really hard to decide between them. In the end, it was just those who best worked with the storyline I was working on. Sorry if they seem slightly _changed_ in it, but, I don't know them as well as you do.

Anyway, winners are:

Girls:

Sithlord8665 – Jessica Lynn Peterson

FresianFire – Charlotte Donna Grey

Superbluestar428 – Drew Addison Bennett

Boys:

Bloody Angel X – Guillermo de la Vega

Your Broski – Tyler Bryant

Princess3170 – Athur (Author) Quill

KingOfStories01 – Jun Arthur Kirman

And that's it for now. I'm sincerely sorry if you were not picked, but other characters may be brought in later as friends or just extras they find when fighting villains. I know there's one extra than there should be but, like I said, it was really hard to choose. Also, Happy Birthday to Princess3170, I hope you have an enjoyable day.

Now, since I've finished choosing, time to start writing. I'm also writing another story at the same time, so, chapters might be a little slow. If so, I apologise for that but I have people waiting for each story, so, it might be a little hard. Plus I have real life to deal with at the same time.

I hope you guys all enjoy it when I do post it. ^-^

Till then, all the best;

Skyla.


	3. Bad News

Okay, I know a lot of you are expecting a chapter for this story, but, (please do not murder me) I'm finding it extremely difficult for writing this one. Life just got a whole heap harder, a new year at school, a new lot of drama. So, I'm just going to write my Avatar: The Legend of Aang story for a while, and wait till I've finished that one before I write this one.

I'm really, really, really, really, really sorry. Sometimes I just dive straight into something without thinking it through; this was one of those times. I wasn't prepared for the fact that I keep going back to my other story and then back to this without getting very far on either. It's highly difficult, and so, I'm going to come back to this story after I finish.

It's also a little hard getting used to all the characters; so, I'm just putting it off and writing other stuff, which will take a while anyway, before coming back.

I'm going to still use the chosen OC's, but in due course, later in the year, or possibly even next year.

Like I said earlier, please don't kill me, stress from hard work is slowly getting to me.

I'll eventually delete these three 'chapters' and just start the story up.

No hate mail please, I promise I will come back to this story.

Till then, take care and all the best.


End file.
